Fallen Through
by lostone22
Summary: Hermione goes to the past by mistake, Lily suspects her of something, Peter is up to something, And Remus cant keep hes eyes off her.


A/N:okay i did this story along time ago and decided that i was going to finish it. hope you like it.

* * *

Fallen through

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sat in the library trying to research for an upcoming potions essay. She knew most of the information about gallyweed but she wanted to make sure that she had it all right before handing it in.

One little mistake on it and Professor Snape would give her a failing grade. Why? You might ask. Its simple: He had always favored the Slytherins and dislikes the Gryffindors. He would find ways to take points away from Gryffindors even if they did not do anything wrong. He was also the head of the Slytherins house, there are many more reasons way but it will take to long to say every single thing.

She had been going through book after book for over an hour now hoping she could find something…anything that could help her. However, each time she would pick up a book there was less information. She started to get frustrated that she was not finding anything that could help her. She started to flip through the pages scanning then would put the book down with the others when she found nothing.

She put her hands on her temple, started to rub, and closed her eyes trying to relax. All this research had given her a headache. Do not get me wrong she loves to read anything and she would relay in books for the answers but today she was not having that much luck for finding anything.

Her thoughts all day was drifting to a certain red head. Maybe that is why she could not concentrate on the books that piled up her table.

She slowly opens her eyes starring at the pile of books. She sighs and finally decides to give up in the research and hand the essay in the way it was. She moved her hands to pick up five books to take to the shelf. It took her a couple of minutes to put back the books when she was done she headed to the table she was at.

There was about six more books on the table, she gathered them up and put them back on the shelf and went back to the table to get her stuff. She looked around trying to see if she had left something while putting her essay in her bag.

Next to her chair, there was something gold lying on the floor. '_That's weird_.' she thought and bent down to pick it up. As she got closer to see what it was, she gasped. '_How could this be I thought Dumbledore told us that they were destroyed last year at the Department of Mysteries_.'

She made up her mind up and decided to take the time turner to Dumbledore. He could possibly explain why she had found it by the chair. She grabed it and gotten up slowly trying not to lose her balance.

She took her eyes away from the necklace and looked around. '_Someone could have dropped it here by accident or on purpose, but whom? Why? And how did they get one?_' No one is around and she is the only person there except for Madam Prince who was putting books away.

She quickly slipped it around her neck for safekeeping and made sure that her blouse was covering it up. She looked around her once again to make sure she did not miss anything or anyone. Once she as sure that nothing was out of place she quickly left the library.

* * *

She was quickly walking down the corridor about to reach the stairs when she heard her name called. She quickly turns around to face the person who yelled for her, only to find it was Malfoy. She glares at him, turn and started to walk down the stairs.

"Wait!" He said before she could take another step.

'_What does he want now?_' She turns around on the stair she was standing on and glared at him. "What?" she asked.

"I've been thinking a lot…" He started but Hermione interrupted.

"I'm glad to see that you could think finally." her eyes going wide pretending she was shock.

He scowled at her, "You think you're so smart…" He looked at her then looks to see if anyone important is around finding no one he smirks. "What? No Potter or Weasley here to save their precious…" He put his hand up has if he was going to touch her shoulder. "Mudblood?" He quickly moves his hand is if he was going to get something contagious.

She narrowed her eyes at him; "I can protect myself." she defended. She turned to walk down the stairs again but Malfoy grabbed her shoulder and held on tight.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked rudely.

"That's really none of your business now let go of Me!." she raised her voice. He turned her around so she could look into his eyes. His blonde hair had fallen into his face and his gray eyes were cold. Her eyes hardened and she could tell that he was not going to mess around.

"Fine." He hissed and pushed her. She was surprised that he would do a thing like that then she remembered he is a Slytherin. Her eyes grew wide as she started to fall. She did the only thing she could have done at that moment she reached for Malfoy.

However, Malfoy must have moved for she did not touch him. She was trying to get her balance back or bring him down with her but it did not work. She started to tumble down the stairs unable to stop herself. The last thing she remembers is that she had fallen into someone and everything went black.

* * *

A boy standing at the bottom of the stairs did not notice that someone was tumbling down them. He had light brown hair, and blue eyes. He was talking to his friends when suddenly he falls face forward.

He does not know who had knocked into him. He groans and tries to get up when he realizes that someone was on top of him.

His friends saw what had happened, remove the girl, and place her next to him. The boy on the ground turns his body to face the person who had knocked into him.

A girl was lying next to him her brown curly hair up in a ponytail, was slightly messy now. There were no apparent scars on her face except for one above her upper lip. She had her eyes closed; there was a pleasant kind of look on her face. But he knew that she was unconscious.

He looked up at his friends with a worried look on his face. "Let's take her to the hospital wing." He said firmly and they nodded.

After getting up off the ground, he picked her up. The way there was a quite trip. One of his friends opened the door so he could go in; Madam Pomfrey looked up from a bed.

"What happened? Please put her in a bed.," she said while hurrying towards them. All of the boys started to explain what had happened. "One at a time." she said and stared at the boy who carried her in.

He told her everything he new and when he was done he looked Pomfrey. "Do any of you know who this girl is?" She asked. They all turned to look at the girl lying in the bed.

"I've never seen her before," the boy with brown hair answered and his friends agreed.

Madam Pomfrey left the 4 boys sitting by the bedside of the girl they didn't know. After a few minutes, the girl slowly opens her eyes. Her eyes were blurry but she could see a boy sitting by her left side. She turned her head slightly and saw that Harry was sitting there.

"Harry!…Malfoy…pushed m-me." The girl said weakly.

The boys that were sitting by her turned to see that she was finally up. But who was Harry? The boy that looked like Harry gave her a strange look. "Who's Harry?" He asked his friends and they just shrugged. He looked back at the girl.

Hermione blinked a couple of times to clear her vision. She looked up at the boy that looked like Harry only to notice His eyes were no longer green but blue, there was no scare on his forehead. She quickly sat up; she wished she didn't through because she got dizzy. She closes her eyes and opened them a minute later.

She looked at the boy in question realized it wasn't Harry, the only possible explanation she could think of is it was his father. But that was impossible he was dead.

"Are you okay?" She heard a male voice on her right side. She slowly turns her head to see who it was and hopping it wasn't who she had thought.

She saw a boy about 17 years old , with brown hair, blue eyes, there was some scares on his face but nothing too noticeable. She didn't answer him and started to look at the other boy sitting by him.

He had black hair that came down to his shoulders, gray eyes with a look of concern in them. Then she knew that another boy was there with her and she turned to look at him sitting by James. He was a chubby boy with blonde hair that was hanging in his face, his eyes were brown.

Her eyes widen as she realized what was going on, she turned back to the younger form of Remus. Her eyes were filling up with tears she tried to keep them in. She shook her head and put her hands up to her eyes. The tears were falling now.

The boys looked at each other and then back at her wondering what was going on. Why was she crying? The boy with the black hair got up and sat by her bed side.

"Don't cry angel." he said and touched her head only to push her hair behind her ear. She wiped her tears on the sleeve of her shirt and looked up at him. She couldn't believe he was right in front of her; her hand slowly moved up to his face. She realized what she was doing and before her hand touched him she moved her hand quickly to her side.

"Are you alright miss…?" came a female voice, Hermione looked up at the person who was speaking to her and saw Madam Pomfrey.

"um..yea.. Ganger, Hermione Granger." She told them her name. Before anyone could say anything she asked to see Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey was not happy to let her go just yet. "I'm fine, I really need to see him." She told her and started to get up.

"I'll take her to Dumbledore." she turn to see who had spoken it was Remus. Madam Pomfrey nodded and said, "Fine but watch her and if anything happens bring her back here right away." He nodded and looked at his friends, "I'll see you at launch okay?" they nodded and walked out the door.

Hermione knew that she had to tell Dumbledore what had happened but she also knew that she had to play dumb and not know where anything is either. She looked at him and he locked eyes with her.

They started walking out of the hospital wing walking side by side. They kept on stealing glances at each other but not catching the other do it either. "I never saw you around here before." He told her and she looked at him then at the ground trying to think of an excuse.

"Oh yea..Im new here. That's why I need to see Dumbledore his..uh expecting me." She lied praying that he wouldn't come into Dumbledore office with her.

They reached the gargoyle stature, she looked at him and he said the password and the gargoyle started to form stairs and she walked up to the first step then stopped, and turned around. "Thanks for all your help I can handle it from here." She gave him a warm smile and he said it was no problem then left.

She reached the top of the stairs and knocked on the door. "Come in," A voice inside said. She slowly opens the door and walks in. The office looked the same as it always had and so did the professor sitting behind the desk only a little bit younger.

He looked up as she walked into the room, she sat down in a chair that was right beside his desk.

"Sir, I have a problem and I need your help." She said quietly.

"I'll be glad to help you miss..?" he starred at her. She looked down at the ground.

"Ganger, Hermione Granger." She said more loudly.

"I don't think I have ever met you before Miss Granger." He told her. She finally looked up at the old man he had twinkles in his eyes.

"I wouldn't expect you to sir. You see Something happened to me today and…and…well I was sent back in time..:" She answered him.

He looked shock but also amazed. "What time were you from? And how did you get to this time?" he asked her.

"I would say about 20 years into the future…I found a time turner in the Library and I was on my way to find you when I ran into…" She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, tears started to spill from her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy…We had an argument and well he pushed me down the stairs I tried to bring him down with me but I missed….Then I knocked into someone and that's all I remember." She wiped her tears away.

"Everything happens for a reason Miss. Ganger, you will stay here until we figure out how to send you back. Do not tell anyone anything about the future either that could cause great changes in the future." He had told her.

"What house were you in ? and what year?" he had ask her. She told him everything he wanted to know and he said that he would get some more clothes for her and supplies that she needed.

"Sir, Remus Lupin had asked me who I was I told him I was new and needed to see you." she told him about the hospital wing and what she said to them.

"We'll just keep to that story, you have transferred from Beauxbatons, and you have came to study here because that's what your parents wanted you to do. And if anything comes along make something up then tell me so I would know." He said to her and she nodded.

Someone was knocking at the door to the office. "Come in." He told the person. The doors opens and a head pops in with long red hair. "ah, Miss. Evens just the person I wanted to see." She stepped into the room and sat down.

"This here is Hermione Granger she just transferred here from Beauxbatons, would you be kind enough to show her around." He had asked the red head. She hadn't notice there was someone else in the room until he mention Hermione.

She turns and sees a girl with brown long curly hair, her brown eyes looked at her green eyes. "Nice to meet you , my name is Lily," she introduced herself.

Hermione stared into Lily eyes; it was just like looking at Harry's. Tears started to fall softly into her face she quickly brushed them away. Lily looked at her in concern.

"It's nice to meet you too." Hermione said and got up to go stand by the door. Lily started to talk to Dumbledore for a couple of seconds. Then got up to leave Hermione following her.

Lily told her everything she knew about Hogwarts. Hermione pretended to be amazed by everything she saw and heard.

* * *

Hermione sat on her four-poster bed and look out of the window. Everything in this castle was the same except for the people.

This was all Malfoy's fault. If he hadn't pushed her down the stairs she wouldn't be in this predicament. Will she ever get go to back to her time? She missed everything about the future. What will she do without Harry and Ron?

The thoughts were overwhelming, tears started to fall down her face. This time she welcomes them. She curled up on her bed and closed her eyes, sooner then she thought she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Lily left Hermione in the girl's dormitory and went down stairs to the common room. She looked around and found that James, Sirius and Remus were sitting by the fire. She couldn't help but wonder where Peter was.

She looked by the window and found her two best friends doing their homework.

Janna Claythorne was sitting on the window ceil. She had blonde hair that was cut to her shoulders in layers, blue eyes and was skinny but had a figure. The window was open a little and her blonde hair was moving with the wind

Her other friend Christina Lombard was sitting on the floor under Janna. She had long curly brown hair, brown eyes and she was also skinny. Her nick name was Tina, only Janna and Lily called her that.

Lily went over to them, "Hey there," she said. Tina looked up at her and Janna kept on working.

"Hey Lily," they both said at the same time. They bust out laughing, sometimes Lily thought that they really could be twins; however they look nothing like each other and wasnt related.

"What's wrong Lil?" Tina asked. Lily shooked her head and thought better of it. "There's this new girl…" started Lily.

"Really?" Janna said excitedly and started to get up.

"Yes really. Now sit back down she needs time for herself right now." Lily told them, Janna sat back down looking depressed.

James being himself couldn't help but look at Lily. He had overheard her saying something about the new girl. "Hello, Jamiese are you there?" Still looking at Lily,

" Yea, Lily's talking about Hermione." He told his friends. Sirius and Remus were looking at her now.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked again. Lily shrugged.

"When I introduced myself to her she started to cry…What are you looking at Janna?" She said and turned her eyes to what Janna was looking at. She saw that James, Sirius and Remus were looking at her.

"What do you know about Hermione?" Sirius asked.

She gave him a questioning look, "I only know that she was transferred and her parents wanted her to study here…Why? And how did…" Lily started to ask when James interrupted her.

"My sweet Lily, we met her earlier today." Lily glared at him.

"Don't call me that! You didn't do anything to her?"

"Relax it's just your name, and no we didn't. What gave you that idea?" James said and Janna and Christina started to giggle. Lily turned around and gave them a look that made them stopped right away, she looked back at James.

"I wonder that myself." She said sarcastitly.

Lily turned to her friends, "I'm going up to get her, and I'll meet you in the Great hall." They both nodded and Lily went up the stairs.

She opened the door and found that Hermione was asleep; she walked up to the bed and looked at her for awhile. She wonder what could possiblely have gone wrong and just maybe Hermione could trust her enough to talk to her about it.

"Hermione its time for dinner, wake up." Lily said while she gently pushed her a little on the shoulder.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurry person with long red hair. "Ginny im so glad its you. I've had the worst dream…In it I meet James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Lily…and I couldn't get back home…" She suddenly stopped talking to realize that the person in front of her was not Ginny but non other then Lily.

Lily started at her for a while wondering what she had said. What could it all mean? "Hermione are you okay?" she asked. Hermione looked up at her,

"um…yea I'm okay." She said and looked away quickly.

"Hermione? What did you say about the dream?" Lily asked knowing exactly what she said. Hermione started to move back and forth in her spot and looked out of the window.

"Would you believe me if I said it was nothing?" She answered.

"You could trust me." Lily said softly. Hermione stopped moving and looked at her.

"I know I can, Lily. But I'm just not ready to." Lily nodded.

"Okay…its time for Dinner lets go." and she got up from the bed.

Hermione sat there for a while in thought. She wasn't really going to tell Lily what it meant so she just have to make it up. However how was she going to explain knowing James, Sirius, Remus and Peters names? She got up and followed Lily to the Great Hall, neither said a word on the way.

* * *

"Lily over here." Janna called and Lily started heading towards Janna, she nodded to Hermione to set with them. Janna and Christina were setting by the Marauders Lily rolled her eyes but sat anyways, Hermione sat by Lily and Remus.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked Hermione.

"Oh much better now." she replied and glanced at him only to find out he was looking at her.

"I don't think I introduced myself, name is Remus, that there…" He pointed to the boy who looked like Harry, "Is James and he's…" He pointed to the boy who was sitting next to James. "Sirius." He finished. Hermione looked at him.

"It's nice to meet you." She said. He gave her a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Lily overhead what Remus had just told Hermione, she looked up and stared at her for a while. She was about to say something but she thought she better not. How could Hermione know their names if they hadn't told her yet? This was too strange… She had to find out…

Hermione sensing that Lily was looking at her, she slowly turned her head to the left. They locked eyes and she could tell that Lily just heard what Remus just said.

How was she going to explain that she knew before she told her? That was going to be a tough one.

"We need to talk after dinner," Lily said.

Hermione looked down and nodded 'this is just great,' she thought sacristy. She turned her head to her food and started to shove it down her throat.

Like she could eat at this time with everything that was going wrong and now Lily wants to know something that she couldn't tell. She stopped eating as soon as she started to gag.

Sirius was gulfing down food, it was amazing at how much he could eat. He stoped eating to look up at Hermione. 'She is beautiful,' he thought.

Her brown curly hair was half up half down and two pieces was parted hanging around her face. Her skin was soft and rosy, her brown eyes were…he glances over at Remus and found that he was stealing glances at her.

Sirius turned his attention on James who was eating and staring at Lily. Sirius leaned towards James and whispered, "I think Remus has a crush one someone." looking at Hermione when he finished.

Remus having very acute hearing heard what Sirius had just said and started to blush. 'Do I have a crush on her? I only met her today, but she is wonderful.'

James stared at Sirius trying to figure out who this girl could be and not noticing that Sirius was looking at Hermione. "Who do you think the lucky girl is?" James said loudly.

Hermione, Lily, Christina, and Janna look up at James wounding who he was talking about and who was this lucky girl?

Remus started to cough trying to get the girls to look at him and not pay attention to James. The girls focus their attention on Remus except for Janna.

"Remus are you okay?" Hermione asked in concern. Remus nodded but kept on coughing.

Meanwhile Sirius was telling James that the lucky girl was Hermione, not noticing that Janna had heard them. James had a look of awe on his face and looked at Hermione and grinned for a second, then focuses his attention back at Lily.

* * *

In the girls Dormitory Hermione sat on her bed alone. She didn't want to go down and hang out with anyone who was in the common room right now. They would ask her questions about her past and she wasn't sure that she wanted to answer them. All she wanted to do was go to sleep.

The door opens and Hermione quickly laid down and shut her eyes. The person crept to her bed and stared at her trying to think weather or not to wake her up. She felt a hand on her should and they pushed some and she slowly opens her eyes.

"what do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"I just want to talk to you about some things…" Hermione knew it was Lily and sat up to stare at the red head.

"Well let me guess you want to know how I knew his name before he told me?" Hermione said dully.

"yeah…" Hermione stood up and walked to the window.

"I just know things…" Hermione answered.

Lily went by the window to confront her new friend. "How and why?" she asked.

Hermione didn't say anything she just stared out of the window in a daze. A couple of minutes went by and Lily was tired of waiting for a answer.

"Its complicated…" Hermione said finally. She felt tears forming in her eyes but this time she wasn't going to cry.

"How?" Lily asked confused. 'What could be so complicated for answering me? And what is she hiding? Lily thought.

"Maybe someday you will know, but right now I cant say, I'm sorry it has to come down to this." Hermione said and started towards the door. She had to go see Dumbledore he was the only person she could talk to about this.

Lily was really confused now, she stayed there for a couple of seconds looking dumbfounded. Then decided to follow Hermione.

Hermione was walking down the stairs to the common room and didn't pay attention to Remus when he called her name. She walked out of the common room and headed towards Dumbledore's office not noticing that Lily was behind her.

Hermione got to the gargoyle stature within ten minutes. She started to say the password when she saw something move in the corner of her eye.

Quickly she finds a shadowy spot to hide in, her eyes darting left and right until she found someone walking down the corridor.

She quickly moved to shadow to shadow getting closer to the person. The person must have stopped once they turned the corner. Hermione quickly trying not to make a noise went to the corner and listened.

"Did you get it?" a cold male voice whispered.

"Um…Well…no…"another voice whispered back with hesitation.

To see who were talking Hermione slowly looked around the corner. She saw a chubby boy and a skinny tall boy facing each other. She immediately knew that the chubby boy was Peter, and guessed that the tall boy was either Malfoy or Snape.

"What? You ungrateful Little…"The tall boy started angrily but stopped as soon as he saw movement behind Peter.

"They…a-are always…" Peter nervously started to say when the tall boy made a sound to shut him up.

Before Hermione knew what was going on, the tall boy pulled out his wand and with a flick of his wrist said "Stupefy." He started walking towards her but stopped when he heard foot steps running down the corridor.

"Go." he told Peter bitterly and they both headed the opposite direction.

* * *

Lily watched as Hermione went up to the gargoyle and was about to say the password when she slipped into the shadows for some unseen reason. A few seconds went by and she saw that Hermione was going down the corridor but once she got to the corner she stopped. She suddenly started to lean to look around the corner then fell to the floor.

Lily started to run down the corridor to try to figure out what had just happened. When she got to Hermione she leaned in to look at her to find that she had been just stunned. Lily got up, and looked around the corner that Hermione had just been looking at. She saw two Figures turning a corner down the corridor.

She quickly went back to Hermione and cast a spell on her that made her float in the air. She was quickly walking to the hospital wing with Hermione floating behind her. When she got there she knocked a few times and the door opened to a sleepy Madam Pomfrey.

"What's the matter dear?" she asked. Lily explained what had happened or what she saw, while Pomfrey put Hermione in a bed. "In the morning she will be fine." Pomfrey told her and she nodded. Lily sat down by her bed and Pomfrey left them alone.

Lily closed her eyes and fall asleep where she was.


End file.
